


Forest Life

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 1: Green, M/M, Nature Akuma, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Reckless Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: Day 1 of Nathmarc November: Color (green)An akuma turns Paris into a forest, which inspired a specific artist.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Forest Life

**Author's Note:**

> This can only end well, but let's do this!

Waking up to sunlight filtering through trees isn’t what he was expecting when he woke up. Especially because the closest tree to the window was usually 10m away. Alright, he’s going to check the window to see what’s wrong,

Or, he would’ve, but his socked feet made contact with what felt like wet carpet, water seeping into his socks. He immediately jumped back, taking off his socks, throwing them somewhere, and blinking the sleep from his eyes.

Now that he could get a better look at his surroundings, he saw that even his room had been transformed, moss covering the floor, his wooden nightstand covered in bark and overgrown, everything in his room transformed into something more natural. Another Akuma attack then, this one transforming things into trees, forests, and other natural things.

There was a faint rumbling in the distance, probably the ongoing fight. School was probably going to be cancelled for the day, which gave him time for inspiration.

The building he was in shook dangerously, and there were the sounds of something being torn, much closer this time. Maybe he should leave the collapsing building, inspiration can come later.

He’d just left the building before he got a call.

_ “Hey Nath, it’s me, Marc. Do you see all of these trees?” _

“Yeah, I did.” His feet were currently among moss and tree leaves, sinking slightly into the ground. “Akuma attack?”

_ “I think so, I just checked the Ladyblog and didn’t see anything. But it’s the only way that the forest could appear overnight.” _

“Yeah, that makes sense. So are you safe at your place?”

_ “Yup, I can only see the trees in the distance. Your place is more in the thick of it, right?” _

“I did manage to get out of the building, though, so I’m safe for now. Actually, I think this forest is kind of beautiful.”

_ “Nath, I know that the forest is cool, but you really should get out of there, the forest is where the Akuma is fighting in, so it’s not really safe.” _

“What am I going to get when I come over~?”

_ “Dammit, Nath, just get over here. You can take pictures, you realize, right?” _

Oh right, he can take pictures. He’s been on the edges of the effects of Akumas occasionally, and he’d taken some pictures as references, and all of the pictures he had taken as references had stayed.

He snapped a few pictures, trees and bushes where there should be streets, vines and ivy climbing up buildings, trees even intersecting through buildings. Seeing natural growth taking over buildings was beautiful. He snapped pictures of the viridian vines, the forest growth surrounding the city. He wasn’t that good of a photographer, maybe he’ll ask Alya for some better photos.

A rumbling noise in the distance reminded him that there was an active Akuma attack going on, he needed to get out of here. He wasn’t a good runner in the best of times, but running through the forest made it even worse. Thankfully the buildings and street signs were still here, otherwise he’d be completely lost.

Whenever he stopped, mostly because he couldn’t physically go on without stopping, he got to look at the trees, the vines, the bushes, and all the other plants he couldn’t identify. They looked so beautiful, the twisting growth of nature, every shade of green he could imagine, leaves of all shapes, the sunlight filtering through the canopy, the rainbow hues of flowers occasionally dotting the forest floor. Patches of moss scattered along the dirt floor, he even spotted the occasional pigeon eating something. Those birds were at home in the urban jungle, but they seemed just at home in the sudden forest. There were sounds off in the distance of battle, probably the heroes of Paris fighting the akuma responsible for this forest.

He finally made his way to Marc’s place, which was outside of the forest. The trees slowly gave way to bushes, and then to moss, grass, and small flowers, and then to the open cityscape, his bare feet hitting the cobblestone ground harshly. So there was a range, which meant that he must’ve been pretty close to the fight, and lucky to have made it out of there safely.

“Nath, thank goodness you got here safely!” Marc exclaimed as soon as he opened the door. “I was kind of worried.”

“I was pretty far from the center of the attack.” He pointed out. “I didn’t even see the akuma or the heroes!”

That’s when Marc did something that he didn’t expect, bringing up a map on his phone which showed a single large rough circle shape and several smaller rough circles clustered together. His place was highlighted, being startlingly close to the center of the largest circle.

“Where did you find this?” He asked.

“There’s dozens of government-sponsored programs that help people with this type of thing.”

He gave an innocent smile. “Alright, I’ll download it when I get back. So, I did get some inspiration from this whole nature thing, and I wanted to make some sketches.” 

“Nath, where did your shoes go?”

“Uh, I kind of ran out of the building I was in because it was about to collapse.”

He ran up the stairs into Marc’s room, where there was a desk with some sketches on it. Time to avoid this conversation.

“We will talk about this later!”


End file.
